dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Armor
Descriptions of all armors can be found here. Tier 1 armor - Armor of tier one can be worn by characters of any level. Gi - A GI is a light cloth outfit worn when one is practicing the martial arts. All characters begin play with a gi. 200z Body Armor - Light weight combat armor made using commonly available earth materials. You gain DR 1. 400Z. Kai Gi - A gi empowered by the kais. It's lightweight. Gain DR 2 versus ki OR melee. Must be obtained from King kai. Saiyan Armor - A suit of armor made by the Saiyans. The armor imparts a DR of 2, and a penalty of 2. 1,000Z PTO Armor - A suit of armor made by the PTO, based on saiyan armor. It imparts a DR of 2 and has a penalty of 1. 1,400 Z Tier 2 Armor - Tier 2 armor can be worn by any proficient character of level 11 or higher without issue. Equipping this armor before you're prepared imposes a +2 Penalty per tier. CC Armor – A suit of armor created by capsule corp, based on PTO armor. It imparts a DR of 6 and has a penalty of 3. 4,000 Z. Upon purchase, one of this suits prime slots is filled with the Capsule corp emblem PTO Armor mark II – A suit made of higher grade parts. It imparts a DR of 8, with a penalty of 4. 8,000 Z Kai uniform - A uniform worn by the lower level kais. Gain DR 6 vs Ki or melee with no penalty. Must be obtained from Grand kai. Tier 3 Armor - Tier 3 armor can be worn by any proficient character of level 21 or higher without issue. Equipping this armor before you're prepared imposes a +2 Penalty per tier. Improved CC Armor – A suit of armor created by capsule corp by refining the design of PTO armor even further. It imparts a DR of 15 with a penalty of 8. 10,000Z. Upon purchase, one of this suits prime slots is filled with the Capsule Corp emblem. Supreme kai uniform - A uniform worn by the supreme kais. It impacts a DR of 10 vs Ki OR melee with no penalty. Must be obtained from Supreme kai. Tier 4 Armor - Tier 4 armor can only be worn by proficient characters of level 31 or higher without issue. Equipping this armor before you're prepared imposes a +2 Penalty per tier. Kachine Armor – A suit of dense armor made from Kachine. Only the strongest of warriors can wear it. Imparts a DR of 30, but a penalty of 10. 25,000Z Whis Gi - A gi made specially by Whis, attendant of the god of destruction. Imparts a DR of 15 vs Ki OR melee with no penalty. Must be obtained from Whis, upon acquisition one of this suits prime slots is filled with the Whis squiggle. Misc - Items that can be used by a character of any level. Armored plating – Androids only. An android gains a DR of 1 against melee attacks, with no penalty. Can be worn with other armors. Can not be enhanced. 3.000 Z Enhancing Armor: Any armor on this list may be “enhanced” for a fee of DR x 500Z (minimum 500Z for armors with no DR) . Enhancing an armor increases it's DR by 1, increases it's HP by 20, and reduces the penalty by 1 ( minimum 1).